Isabella
by Mariyom
Summary: Isabella hermosa pero pobre hará cualquier cosa para hacer que su sueño realidad ser rica incluso renunciar al amor más grande de su vida.
1. Chapter 1

**La mayoria de los personajes pertenecen a S.M y los otros son de nuestra cabeza ;)**

**Perdon si hay faltas ortograficas! No tenemos beta HELP!**

**Porque tenemos y no tengo y porque nuestra y no mi? :Una amiga y yo lo escribimos y intentamos corregirle las faltas!**

**Si les gusta dejen review, lo agredeceremos Esta casi basada en Teresa y Rubi las telenovelas mexicanas!**

**Disfruten, si les gusta diganmelo y seguiremos escribiendo (;**

**PS: Nuestro primer fic!**

Isabella Pov.

Era mi último año de derecho en está Universidad, mi padre la pudo pagar, pero mi hermana no tuvo tanta suerte y tuvo que ir a una pública.

Mis metas eran simples terminar mis estudios, conocer a un hombre rico y exitoso casarme y vivir, como una princesa como lo que soy, aunque en el camino pierda el amor de mi vida Jacob Black.

-Hija levantate se hace tarde - grito Renee mi madre.

-Ya voy, no hay necesidad de gritar - le dije molesta, yendo a la cocina a tomar un poco de agua.

-Pues levantate que ya bastante dinero gasta tu padre en esa escuela, para que andes llegando tarde todavía no entiendo como lo convenciste! - dijo ella.

-Porque segun yo papá si me está conmigo , él sabe que soy la mejor del salón que digo del salón de esa maldita escuela de ricos yo no quiero ser un don nadie como tú - le dije molesta

-A mí no me hablas así Isabella - dijo ella molesta - Metete a bañar que se te hace tarde y largate de una buena vez.

Charlie es mí padre..

Me metí al baño a reflexionar. De verdad amaba a mi padre aunque vivíamos en un barrio pobre él paga la mensualidad del colegio me apoya y se qué algún día, no muy lejano. Yo lo sacare de aquí y seremos felices. Dios me puso en el mundo para ún día vamos a vivir como príncipes sin necesidades mi padre y yo.

Odio ser pobre.. LO ODIO!

Renee..

Lo unico,que hace es criticar si por ella fuera, yo fuera ,una simple cocinera, o la ayudaría en la casa pero nunca! yo no nací para ser sirvienta, pero en cambio mi hermana sí.

Nací para tener sirvientas.

Sali del baño y entre a mi pequeño cuarto destartalado con una cama de palo, en el medio, pintado en azul rey con un pequeño armario, una mesa de noche y mi escritorio con una pequeña luz, verdadera vida de un don nadie pero pronto Isabella pronto saldrás de este barrio.

Abrí mi armario y busque ropa en el, pronto tendría que ir a comprar ropa y zapatos urgentemente. Todo lo que tenía ya me lo puse más de veinte veces, no me importaría aquí en la vecindad pero en la escuela obvio no voy a ser yo la pobre del año.

De pronto recordé la ropa que Tanya mi mejor amiga me presto, en el verano cuando me quede con ella. Busque y busque y encontré unos vestidos informales pero muy chic. Habían tres, uno Blanco liso de tiras gruesas, Uno corto encima de la rodilla con escote V, y uno rosado muy playero.

Me decidí por el azul si me quedaba perfecto, toda yo soy perfecta en verdad y muchas personas me lo han dicho.

Tengo un potente brillante cabellera Maron con unos potentes ojos verdes, piel de porcelana un poco alta, estirilizada, buen busto, buenas nalgas con curvas perfectas segun Jake.

Me puse unas bragas azul electrico, sin sostén, con unos zapatos altos negros de más de 15 cm y el vestido.

Perfecta!- Me dije víendome en el espejo.

-Apurrate! - grito mi Hermana - Vamos a compartir taxi hoy.

-No grites - grite - ¡ Que poca clase! - dije obstinada - dame cinco minutos malditas seas Angela! - grite con mi fina voz.

Saque mi maquillaje, me puse base, delineador dejando la cola, atrás en los ojos, labios con un poco de brillo y un poco de blush! Deje mi pelo natural sin peinarlo sólo puse un poco de crema para peinar, así vengan unas suaves ondas.

-Vamos- dije sin animo viendo a mi Hermana, siempre sin gracia alguna. Ella era todo lo contrario a mí. Pelo negro sin brillo y usa lentes, pequeña y flacucha, tiene un novio perfecto para ella Ben. Nada especial trabaja en la panadería de la esquina.

-¿Vas a ir así al colegio? - pregunto ella.

-Si que tiene de malo? Que tu te vistas como hombre no quiere decir que yo tenga- dije con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-Mejor me callo - dijo viendo él piso yendo a la cocina - Mamá ya nos vamos hasta más tarde! - dijo Ángela con una sonrisa a mama, le dio un beso en la frente y dándole un abrazo.

-Que dios te acompañe- dijo víendome a mi - Te quiero hija lo siento de esta mañana - dijo víendome a los ojos. Yo era la copia de mi madre, lo unico que ella era rubia.

-Está bien mamá - le dije fingiendo inocencia, dándole un beso en la mejilla - Vamonos Ángela.

-Vamos vamos! Adiós mamá!

-Adiós hijas que les vaya bien!

-Que paso entre mamá y tú? - pregunto Angela

-Nada- Dije - Y no me molestes Okey?

-Porque eres así?

-Así como? - pregunte llamando al taxi.

-Siempre pensando que vales más que los demás! - dijo ella

-Deja de ser tan dramática tan temprano por favor Angela guarda te tu discurso y tus lágrimas para Ben quieres? - dije entrando al taxi.

-Señor porfavor valla a la Universidad Cluegonne.

No hablamos en todo el camino y mejor para mí, saque mi celular, tenía uno viejo tenía un Blackberry 8520 al principio del verano, le dije a Jake que quería uno nuevo, y él no dudo en decir sí.

Vi que tenía varios mensajes uno de texto de Jacob y un whatsapp , abrí el de Jacob.

-Hola amor,

¡Buenos días que te vaya bien en la universidad!

P.D: Te quiero

Jacob.B

Sonrei Siempre tan tierno y le di a Responder.

-Buenos días cariño,

Que te vaya bien en el trabajo, si vienes hoy acuerdate en bañarte. Ni loca me acerco a ti hueles o vienes como la ves pasada.

Te quiero nos vemos luego.

B-

De verdad amaba a Jake, él e un buen tipo, muy cariñoso, me consentie como nadie y además alto con músculos, moreno. Además por aquí los tipos o eran guapos pero pobres. Lo unico que alguien gane aquí medio decente es ser mecánico o para las mujeres prostitutas.

De verdad Jake literalmente me consentía en todo, por eso no tenía la necesidad de trabajar, si no me lo daba mi papá me lo daba Jake o al revez. El era mi tipo perfecto pero , nunca nada él no tiene nada en que caerse muerto.

-Señoritas ya llegamos - Dijo aparcando al frente del trabajo de Angela.

-Yo me bajo aquí gracias señor, lleve la señorita a Northwestern University por favor - Dijo dándole un billete de 50 dólares - Le da el resto a la señorita por favor.

-Esta bien – dijo asintiendo.

-Gracias y adiós Bella – yo solo asentí mientras nos ivamos

-Señor, me puede bajar a una cuadra de Northwestern por favor? - Le pregunte con una sonrisa mostrando mis blancos y perfectos dientes.

-No hay problema - dijo guiñandome un ojo, Viejo cerdo

Abri el whatsapp de Tanya, a ver que queria:

Amiga te tengo, un chisme candente, sobre Mary Kate ¡hablamos cuando llegues a la Universidad!

Bueno xx.- conteste.

De verdad que creo Tanya es una estúpida sin remedio a veces está en la Universidad por qué, su Papi Eleazar Denali le paga a los corruptos maestros. Lo unico que hace es hablar de Edward, no se ve con ningún chico, y yo solamente me rió internamente. De verdad Tanya creia que Edward tres, años sólo en Londres no iva a follar con cualquiera por allí? De verdad que a veces es ilusa. Tonta e ilusa pero con mucho dinero es la razón por la que soy su amiga.

Ella no seria mi amiga si supiera donde vivo y por supuesto, no lo sabe, ella tiene una casa donde se queda los fin de semanas. Pero tiene un apartamento en el pleno Loop con una Hermosa vista, ella cree que vivo en Beverly. Pero la verdad vivo en el mugroso y peligroso Englewood.

-Hermosa ya llegamos - dijo entregándome 35 dólares y un sucio papel.

Sergio: 342-0138-503.

-En serio crees que te llamare Viejo de mierda? Buscate una de tu edad decrepito! - dije estrellando la puerta.

Comencé a caminar a la Universidad mientras revisaba mi Facebook por mi lento celular, de verdad Jake tiene que apurarse quiero mi I-phone 5s.

Tenía 5 mensajes y 12 solicitudes de Amistad. Vi las fotos algunos viejos que Bloquee y algunos guapos con carros modernos le di a aceptar, uno nunca sabe donde encontrara el amor o más bien el dinero.

En menos de diez minutos llegue a la Universidad, vi que me faltaban 20 minutos en mi reloj blanco Michael Kors regalo de Tanya. Para entrar a clases, así que me fui a la Cantina. Total tenía 35 dólares que no deseaba gastar a ver quien encuentro.

Había una fila enorme y vi a Eric Gordon más bien los "Eric el gordo", estaba más gordo que nunca, pero forrado en dinero, además no quería gastar así que un poco de coqueteo por comida no me hace daño además aquí tengo cepillo de dientes si los tengo que besar que asco.

-Hola gordito - le dije a Eric Gordon uno de los gemelos - Como pasaste el verano cariño? - le dije con una brillante sonrisa.

-Mmm-uu-yy bb-ii-ee-nn - dijo tartamudeando.

-Umm que bien neneque vas a comprar? - le dije acaricíandole la cara.

-U-mm no-ss-ee - Dijo viendo el piso.

-Estás nervioso nene?- dije dándole un beso en la mejilla, puso los ojos como plato.

-U-nn po-coo - Dijo víendome sonrosado.

-¿Me invitas algo gordito?- dije viéndolo en los ojos poderosamente, pero la vieja Carmen interumpio

-¿Que quieren? - pregunto mirándonos

-Cla-rroo - Dijo contestándome - ¿Que quieres Bella?

-Umm un sandwich de Atun con ensalada y un Jugo natural de fresa estará bien para mi - Le dije mirándolo fijamente.

-Lo que pidio la señorita, Carmen, yo quiero un Sandwich de pollo con todo y una Coca-Cola.

-Gracias - le dije.

-Aqui tienen seran 35 dólares. - El los entrego y caminamos y vi a Tanya en una mesa.

-Gordito me voy gracias nene -le dije soplándole un beso.

Estaba caminando sensualmente sabia que me veia y algunos chicos que tenian bonito carro y una bonita casa.

Estaba caminando sensualmente sabía que me veía y algunos chicos que tienen bonito carro y una bonita casa.

-Amiga lo mataste- dijo Tanya ríendose.

-Lo sé - dije sentándome dándole un beso en la mejilla - Pero cuentame lo de Mary Kate - le dije ella rio.

- Bueno pues, esta mañana su papá llamo al mío para pedirle un préstamo, porqué están en banca rota!¿ Puedes creerlo? Después qué ella humilla a tantas chicas becadas - Mary Kate la "popular" de la Universidad por no decir puta, desde el primer año nos odiamos y siempre nos hacia bromas a Leah la mejor amiga de Jacob mi novio y a mí, pero algún día maldita sea que me las va a pagar.

-No te lo puedo creer! - dije impresionada - deberíamos hacerle algo, para que todo el mundo se entere - dije malvadamente, pensando como la humillare.

-Si excelente estoy contigo, por cierto te queda muy bien el vestido, mejor que a mi debo decir - dijo víendome - Eres preciosa sabes en parte por eso no quiero presentarte a Ed - dijo viendo a la cantina - Tú eres perfecta y cualquier hombre se enamoraría de ti Bella.

-Eso no es verdad - dije mintiendo.

-Claro que sí, tú tienes buenas calificasiones, eres muy hermosa, buen cuerpo y con dinero - todo menos lo último dije pensando.

-Tu tambien eres muy bonita - dije sonriendole. Tanya tenia un pelo rubio casi blanco corto, Ojos azul cielo, y piel bronceada, tiene un buen busto y buenas nalgas para una chica de 21.

-Lo se muchos dicen eso, pero a ti se quedan embobados, ademas no soy inteligente, las dos sabemos que Eleazar le paga a los corruptos meastros aqui para uqe apruebe. - dijo víendome, vi en sus ojos un poco de celos, en eso toco la campana y todo el mundo estaba listo para ir al salón.

- ¡Ven vamos! - le dije sonriendo con mis blancos dientes.

-Espero que igual te toque este año conmigo - dijo nerviosa.

-Seguro- dije restándole importancia.

Llegamos y había unos alumnos ya allí.y fuimos al papel con información de los alumnos de último año y vimos.

Isabella Swan grupo R-4502.

Tanya Denalli grupo R-7892.

-Bella primer año separadas! - dijo dramáticamente que babosa dios!

- Si Tani, me voy a mi salón, todo estará bien okey? ¡Nos vemos nena!.

-Chao Bella- dijo mirándome nerviosa.

Caminaba y pensaba, tu todo lo puedes Isabella Swan y muy pronto vas a ser rica con poder en este maldito país, ayudaras a tu padre y te casaras desfloraras el dinero de tu esposo, e irás por otro.

-Tú puedes Isabella Marie. - me dije entrando al salón de mi último Año en Northwestern.

**Espero que les hayan gustado, y que no tenga tantas faltas ortograficas!**

**Y el fic es basado en Chicago!**

**Chaoo hasta la proxima si quieren (;**


	2. Rompimientos y amenazas

**Isabella.**

**Here we go! chicas no conseguimos ningun review pero no importa tenemos dos seguidoras de la historia poco a poco tendremos mas! **

**Mayoria de los personajes pertenecen a S.M y los otros de nuestra cabezita!**

**Porfis chicas recomienden el fic si les gusta! **

**Estamos Subiendo capitulos para que vean como va mas o menos la historia **

**ahora si : **

* * *

Capitulo 2

Rompimiento.

Bella POV.

8 agotadoras horas de primer día y presentaciónes y estaba lista para tomar el metro e irme a casa a dormir hasta que llegara Jake!

Los chicos de esta año no estaban tan mal, habían unos muy guapos otros nuevos pero nerdos, y algunas chicas nuevas como Alice y Rosalie vienen desde "Yale" según nos contaron.

Mientras sonaba mi celular el ringtone de Hans Zimmer de piratas del Caribe.

-BELLA -Tanya chillo - dónde estás? - pregunto

-Saliendo del salon ¿por? – pregunte

- Ah verdad! Edward vino de sorpresa y se va a quedar aquí a vivir, vino con un amigo James.

-Como sabes que llegaron? Éllos no trabajaban allá en Londres? – pregunte segun me contaba Tanya.

-Sí, pero no le veo la necesidad "Los Cullen y Los Ulley son muy ricos, como yo. Solo estudio pero eso no se significa que vaya a trabajar y tuve unas horas libres, no llego el profesor y el vino de sorpresa- dijo feliz, Tanya tonta y todo, pero tiene un novio muy rico y supuestamente muy guapo.

-Claro, cuando me lo presentas?- Pregunte ansiosa a ver al supuesto Edward Cullen.

-Pronto - dijo- y te puedo presentar a James.

-De que trabaja James o qué? - pregunte ni muerta salgo con un muerto en hambre.

-Igual que Edward Abogado!, y va a trabajar aqui igual una temporada, aunque tiene una muy buena fortuna - me dijo.

-Super! - dije fingiendo desinterés - Algun dia deberiamos salir los cuatro no? - le pregunte.

-Si obvio! Pero te llamaba porque hoy no te puedo ir a llevar, Ed me mando un whatsapp diciendo que me viene a buscar - Dijo emocionada, y agradecí, hoy no tenía ánimos de fingir ir hasta Beverly y tomar un taxi hasta mi casa.

-No importa amiga tomo un taxi - le dije.

-En serio?- dijo ella como apenada

-Si Tanya diviertete en serio - dije yendo a la Cantina de Nuevo, iría a comprar una malteada de chocolate y me iría a mi casa.

- Okey, te escribo luego!- y colgué rodando los ojos.

Vi mi blackberry tenía un mensaje de texto seguro sería Jake o Angela y dos Whatsapps.

Vi el whatsapp era Alice

Hey Isa, éste es mi número besos! - y uno de Rosalie igual, las dos tenían Galaxy s4 blancos, y yo con apenada de mi viejo celular pero esta noche Jake me va a oír!

Llegue hasta mi casilla de mensajes y vi que era de Charlie.

-Hey pequeña,

Perdon por no estar en la mañana, tuve que hacer algunas diligencias, antes de ir a trabajar

Te cuento cuando llegues, te espero, no llegues tarde

Te quiere Charles.S

Le di a responder:

-Está bien papa nos vemos cuando llegue te quiero!

B-

Mientras cruzaba la calle y guardaba mi viejo celular en mi cartera blanca. De pronto viene un carro a toda velocidad encima mío.

-Oh dios soy muy joven para morir - dije.

Cerré los ojos y justo no sentí nada ¿ya estoy muerta?

-¡Chica! ¿Estás bien? - escuche una voy aterciopelada.

Abrí mis ojos rápidamente, y vi a un hermoso chico en un hermoso carro. Un chico con pelo color bronce despeinado pero sexy, ojos verdes esmeraldas, músculos definidos, vestía una ropa que se veía de marca, era muy alto, y con un carro que nunca he visto por aqui ¿sera del el? Si lo fuera sería mi hombre perfecto.

-Si estoy bien y me llamo Bella - Le dije mirándolo fijamente y camino hacia mí.

-Umm que bien, porque sería una lástima, una hermosura como tuviera algún daño - dijo agarrando mi mano y plantando un beso, con sus carnosos labios. - Soy Edward y Bella de donde? De Isabella? - Asentí - Hermoso nombre, hermoso como la dueña.

-Gracias por los cumplidos, y gracias por no matarme - dije volteandome 5,4,3

-Hey espera, quieres tomar algo conmigo hoy? - pregunto esperanzado tomando mi brazo, Quite su mano viéndolo.

-Hoy no puedo lo siento - comenzándome a voltear.

-Porque no? - pregunto insistente. Le di una Mirada "a ti que te importa" - Bueno otro día? Dame tu número - dijo entregándome su Iphone. Maldita sea otro con un celular mejor que el mío.

-Umm no se- dije dandome a desear

-Porfavor Bella.

-Bueno - desbloqueo su Iphone y me lo Entrego y escribí mi número. - Listo - dije.

-Espera déjame tomarte una foto - eso me hico sonreír.

- En mi whatsapp, ahí una foto mía agarrala.

-Sí, puede ser pero quiero una foto ahora, - dijo poniendo su celular en camara y sonreí mostrando todos mis dientes dulcemente.- Saliste perfecta.

-Adulador- dije fingiendo estar apenada.- Pero me tengo que ir un placer Edward au revoir!

-No necesitas que te lleve? - pregunto.

-No, gracias yo puedo ir sola- le dije sonriendo con suficiencia.

-No lo dudo pero, estás segura?- pregunto

-Sí muy segura - Dije -adíos Edward - dije guiñandole un ojo

-Hasta luego Bella – dijo con una boba sonrisa

Moví mis caderas sensualmente caminando hasta la calle para ir a tomar el metro, cuando vi que estaba bastante lejos vi que tenía un whatsapp y lo abri.

Hola Hermosa,

Soy Edward, sales bellísima en esa foto.

Responder: Gracias me lo han dicho xx.

Estaba entrando al metro cuando vi que me llegaba otro mensaje de Jake

"Dónde estás nena? Te estoy esperando en tu casa.

JB.

-En el metro, ya estoy llegando.- conteste.

En menos de veinte minutos estaba llegando a mi casa, super cansada. Entrando a Englewood viendo todo pobre uno de los barrios más pobres de Chicago y claro peligroso.

Mi casa es una pequeña color Verde limón con grafitis de todo tipo hecho por delincuentes de por aquí.

Cada vez me da más asco vivir aquí. Estaba entrando a mi casa cuando me da un olor asqueroso de Higado de pollo, asco! Entre en mi casa y de inmediato vi a Jacob, hablando con Angela y Ben.

-Hola familia - Dije.

-Hola nena - Dijo Jacob acercándose dandome un beso, puse mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, atrayéndolo más a mí, mordiendo sus gordos labios, mientras él chupaba mi lengua - ¿Como estuvo tu primer dia de clases? - pregunto.

-Todo bien, nada normal, me invitas algo de comer? - dije besando su cuello.

-Pero nena ya tu mamá esta hacienda la comida - dijo viéndome y vi como se arrepintió en seguida.

-Perfecto, como a mí me encanta el hígado de pollo - dije sarcásticamente yendo al cuarto de papa.

-A dónde vas? - pregunto Angela - Ya casi está la cena lista.

-Ati que te importa? Como sea voy al cuarto de papa - dije yéndome.

-Ya está bien Ang, tú sabes cómo es ella - dijo Ben.

Mientras entraba al pequeño cuarto de papa.

-Papi! - dije besándolo en la cara - te extrañe

-Hola pequeña, yo igual - dijo besando mi frente

-¿Que te pasa papi? - Le pregunte un poco preocupada.

-Nada nena, sólo que hoy no tuve mucho trabajo - Dijo

-No importa papi, tenemos igual comida - le dije sonriendo.

-Pero tu escuela cariño, los libros son caros- dijo preocupado

-Te entiendo - dije dramáticamente - Bueno lo mejor será que me quite de la escuela y comience a trabajar.

-¿QUE? ¡CLARO QUE NO ISABELLA! - dijo un poco enojado - yo veo como resuelvo, pero tú no vas a dejar de estudiar, y igual es tu último año y vas muy bien en la Universidad.

-Está bien papa, no te enojes - dije levantandome - Ven vamos a comer.- dije arrugando la nariz como lo hacía de pequeña.

-Supongo que ya oliste el hígado de pollo verdad? - dijo riendo.

-Claro, pero no importa no voy a comer, estoy llena. - dije mintiendo

-Y porque no vas a comer Isabella? - pregunto Renee caminando hacia nosotros.

-Es que me bebí una malteada de chocolate, ya son muchas calorías - dije inocentemente.

-Pero estás perfecta! - dijo Renee agarrándose los pelos, por el calor.

-Cómo sea - dije yendo a la sala, viendo como Jacob estaba solo en el viejo sofa.

-Amor, si quieres salimos? - dijo arrepentido de lo que dijo y seguro escuchando nuestra convercasion.

-No, que disfrutes el hígado, me voy a bañar vengo en 20 minutos - dije acercándome a él y le mordí el labio durramente y susurré - después hablamos tú y yo. - y me aleje con mi cartera hacía mi cuarto. Puse mi celular a cargar no sin antes ver si Edward o alguien más me mando un mensaje y como sospeche si y le di a leer :

Te crees mucho verdad? Me gustas.

-No me creo mucho, soy mucho!- escribi mandándole con un beso.

Respondio rápidamente:

Quisiera ese beso personalmente (;

No conteste y me metí al baño a asearme, cuando ya estaba muy limpia, oliendo a flores y fresas, fui a mi cuarto a ponerme un short de piyama con su blusa de tiritas. No me puse ropa interior y Sali afuera y ya todos estaban bebiendo café. Note como Jacob y Ben me miraban fijamente sobre todo en el área de los pechos, mis pezones se pegaban y se veían un poco, y me gusto, siempre me gusto la atención.

-Cuando termines ven a mi cuarto - le dije a Jacob demandante, volteandome yendo hacia mi cuarto. En menos de 10 segundos, ya estaba tocando para entrar.

-Pase-

-Ya estoy aquí- dijo Jacob sentándose- Nena no sabes lo que me provocas, vestida así - dijo viéndome de arriba hacia bajo.

-Sientate que quiero hablar contigo- dije duramente.

-Que pasa?- pregunto preocupado.

-¿Que que, pasa Jacob? Te pedí desde hace 3 meses que quería un celular Nuevo y nada todavía, hoy tuve que ir con esa porquería que tengo¡ Avorgonsandome! Después llego aquí y te propongo salir pero no el señor Black no quiere salir quiere comer su maldito hígado de pollo, y después viene como si nada que deseo nena.¡ Eso es lo que me pasa! - dije viéndolo duramente, el me veía sorpendido

-BUENO SI TÚ QUIERES UN CELULAR NUEVO COMPRATELO, COMIENSA A TRABAJAR, QUE NO TODO SOY YO O TU PAPÁ MALDITA SEA, TAMBIÉN TENGO QUE MANTENER A UNA CASA, A VECES PIENSO QUE ESTÁS CONMIGO SOLAMENTE POR DINERO, ERES ¡UNA BUENA PARA NADA!- Me grito el muy perro, al Segundo se arrepintio, pude verlo en sus ojos.

-ESO ¿ES LO QUE CREES?- pregunte y los ojos se llenaron con lagrimas, pero no vote ningunas – PUES VETE A MANTENER A TU CASA! Y SI ESO PIENSAS LARGATE DE AQUI NO TE QUIERO VER MÁS¡TERMINAMOS AQUI MISMO!

-Bella, nena por favor no, no fue mi intencion hablarte asi perdon amor! – suplicaba casi de rodillas.

-PAPÁ! -grite en menos de 5 segundos ya estaba con nosotros - muestrale el camino de la salida al señor Black que por mi ya no está bien recibido - dije duramente viéndolo con rencor - Nunca pense que me dirías algo así! Vete de una buena vez - dije sacándolo y cerrando la puerta con llave, así nadie me moleste.

-NO! Primero Isabella y yo tenemos que hablar - dijo Jacob.

-No tenemos nada de que hablar, y papá sacalo de aquí - dije estrellando la puerta con llave, así nadie me moleste,escuché como papa le decía.

-No me gusto como le gritaste a mi hija, pero eres un buen muchacho, otro diá hablaran, deja que las aguas se calmen.

y de ahí no escuche más.

Perfecto pense ahora estas más sola que la una y sin celular Nuevo. A Charlie no se lo puedo pedir, bastante tiene con los libros diablos maldita sea!

-BELLA ABRE LA PUERTA- grito Ángela.

-Para qué? - pregunte tranquilamente.

-ABREME O LA ABRO - dijo furiosa, mejor prevenir que lamentar, ya mi cuarto stába bastante feo, así que le abrí.

-¿Que pasa? - le dije sencillamente.

-¿qué qué pasa Isabella? Primero me insultas en la mañana te lo pase porque estábamos solas, segundo llegas y me vuelves a insultar como si yo fuera un trapo y al frente de visitas carajo! - dijo furiosa, la cara la tenía roja de la rabia - y peor era mi novio y tu supongo ex ahora, despúes la señorita ísale del cuarto sin sosten! No crees que no me di cuenta la miradita que te vio Ben? Se te vío ¡todo! Por dios, gracias que papá no estuvo ahí!

-¿Angela calmate quieres? - dije tranquilamente, lo último que necesito es ponerme molesta por mi estupida hermana - Ben es libre para ver, y si me quiere ver a mi cual es el problema? - dije viéndola - además tiene sus ojos para mirar y bueno te insulte porque preguntas cosas estúpidas, tú sabes que siempre despúes de la Universidad llego a saludar a papá - iva a decir otra cosa pero ella me interumpio.

-Yo no me opongo que Ben vea a otras mujeres, está bien él es hombre, lo que me molesta es como comía con la mirada A MI HERMANA - dijo gritando lo último

-Ya callate quieres ya te explique mi punto - dije volteandome, ella me agarro del brazo duramente.

-Si tu explicaste tu punto y yo el mío, de ahora en adelante cuando Ben venga acá no te quiero ver salir de acuerdo - sus ojos eran como dos llamas.

-¿Y quien me lo va a prohibir?

-YO!

-¿Me estás retando dulce Ángela? - dije

-Solo te lo estoy advirtiendo o si no pagaras las consecuencias.

-¿Me estás amenazando? - dije con una ceja alzada

-No, te lo prometo - dijo yéndose , ese fue mi momento de agarrarla del brazo duramente, ahora si me está amenazando, ella no me conocía bien, nadie lo hacia, siempre trato de ocultar de verdad quien soy.

Sabía como me veía, mis ojos verdes seguro lanzaban llamas, eran de un color casi marrón de la rabia, mi cara con el seno fruncido y mi mandíbula apretada, y voz afilada

-Sabes hermanita a mi nadie me amenaza - dije agarrando su menton duramente, y ella se quejaba del dolor - te acuerdas de la pequeña Sophie la que me amenazo hace tres años contándole a papá que me acoste con su novio? - pregunte empujándola hacia la cama y posicionandome encima de ella agarrando su pelo y su cara - Que le paso querida Ang?

-Su casa fue quemada y sus mascotas queridas murieron - dijo entrecortadamente.

-Y crees que eso fue coincidencia, crees que su casa se quemo¿ así por así cariño? ¿Cuando fue la fecha? - pregunte

-7 de Mayo dos días después que te amm-ee-naass-oo - dijo abriendo los ojos como platos.

-Si querida Angela fui yo, y no tengo ningún remordimiento, quieres que te pase algo similar? - pregunte diabolicamente.

-NO!- grito

-Bueno Ang así qué no quiero qué me vuelvas a amenazar ni le vas a decir nada a nadie entendido? - pregunte

-SÍ!- dijo

-Si quién?

-Si Isabella.

-Ahora vete que quiero dormirme y por cierto donde esta mamá y papá? - pregunte antes de que se fuera como el diablo, me reí internamente.

-Mañana será otro día - dije cerrando los ojos.

x-x-x-x Día siguiente x-x-x-x-x-x.

Me despertó el sonido de mi alarma esta vez. Fui al baño a asearme me puse un short negro con puntas a los costados y una tie dye crop top metida por dentro con unos botines con correas negras y mi cartera y estaba lista!

Me planche el pelo esta vez y puse un poco rímel, labial rosa fuerte y delineador. Esta vez me puse un reloj de oro falso regalo de mi cumpleaños número 21 de Jake. Estaba lista para salir cuando entro Renee.

-Pense que hoy no ivas, como peleaste con Jacob, pense que estabas deprimida - dijo Renee.

-Mami, yo no soy Angela que se deprime por todo, ademas aunque adore un hombre, nunca llorare por el.

-Lo se, y eso es lo que más me gusta de ti.

- Me tengo que ir - dije.

- Lo se, tu Hermana ya se fue, así que no vas a desayunar? – dijo dandome 10 dolares, supongo para el taxi.

-No, hasta luego mama – dije besandole la mejilla y dandole una sonrisa.

-Bueno adiós cariño, te quiero.

Salí de mi casa revisando mis mensajes tenía 10 mensajes de Jacob y dos whatsapps. Elimine todos los mensajes de Jacob y me concentre en los whatsapps

Uno de Edward :

-Buenos días,

No contestaste ayer, lo siento si te ofendí cenamos esta noche?

-Lo pensare. - conteste dije dandome a desear, si me quiere que luche por mi. Yo no soy cualquiera yo soy Isabella Swan y aunque no necesito toda la teconologia por que todo lo tengo en mi cerebro, creando plan por plan, destruyendo en el camino para alcanzar mi sueño.

Vi el Segundo mensaje era de Tanya

-Hola quieres,¿ que te pase a buscar?- fue hace 20 minutos así que no tenía tiempo de llegar a Beverly.

-No, no importa me voy en taxi, nos vemos en la Universidad. - conteste lista para mi segundo dia de clases.

* * *

**Next capitulo Edward Pov! perdon si es medio aburrido pero se ira poniendo interesante! Bella se tiene que dar a desear asi es su personaje (;**


	3. Llegada y el odio de Carlisle

**Holaa guapuras como estan? estoy actualizando rapido son vacasiones y pronto me ire de viaje y no podre escribir! **

**Ademass vi que teniamos dos reviews de: Karenseguram **

**Graciass nena lo apreciamos (; y todavia no sabes como se pone Bella! **

**Lass otras chicas no sean timidas dejen review almenos digan que les gusta! **

**Este capi Ed pov amenlo Ed es un amor (;**

* * *

Capitulo 3

Llegada y el odio de Carlisle.

Edward POV.

-Pasajeros con destino a Chicago Illinois por favor embarcar en la salida 3 - Decia una mujer por micrófono.

-James vámonos - le dije a mi compañero James Ulley, mientras agarrábamos las maletas para ir a embarcar.

-¿Estás entusiasmado para ver a Tanya no? - pregunto el caminando.

-Un poco, la he extrañado mucho en estos años, aunque ella haya venido todas las veces que pueda.

-Ni se nota, te has revolcado con muchas aquí - dijo el con una sonrisa.

- Esas son solamente por una noche, con Tanya me casare y tendre hijos - dije entrégandole mi papel de viaje a la asafata.

-Buen viaje señores - nos dijo con una sonrisa amable.

-Si así dices, pero la verdad voy a extrañar mucho a Vicky - Vicky era la esposa de James, una pequeña pero hermosa mujer de pelo rojo y ojos azules.

-Si es verdad, pero tu ya te acostumbraste aquí, además las mujeres de aquí son muy elegantes y rígidas, Alla en Chicago es otra historia, puede que hasta encuentres a "el pecado andante"

-Muy chistoso - Dijo - Pero no lo creo, sólo tengo ojos para mi Vicky, además solamente, pasare una temporada aquí, y me regresare a Londres con mi familia, estás son unas vacasiones.

-Ya veremos - dije con una sonrisa burlona. James era mi mejor amigo si así podía decirlo. Nos conocimos hace 3 años cuando llegue a trabajar en Londres en el bufete de su padre "Abogados Ulley proxima generacion". Él era 4 años mayor que yo, yo tengo 25 él tiene 29.

Llegamos al avión y nos montamos y buscamos nuestros lugares de primera clase. James estaba al lado mío, así que nos relajamos por 15 minutos, hasta que embarcamos.

-En cuanto llegue, llamare a Vicky - dijo James - ¿Nos quedaremos con tus padres cierto? No Habra problema? Por mi no hay problema en quedarme en un Hotel en serio.

-Para nada, ya hable con Esmee y está encantada en que te quedes, relajate.

-Ya llamaste a Tanya? - pregunto

-No, ya sabes que es una sorpesa - le dije rodando los ojos.

-Cierto - y nos pusimos a descansar.

-Señores les habla su Capitan Octavio Narvaes, y su copiloto Rogelio Montemayor. Vamos a llegar aproximadamente en 10 horas a la ciudad de Chicago, Illinois vamos a volar sobre tres mil pies, gracias por su atención buen viaje!

-Ya lo escuchaste tigre - dijo james - Descansa estas diez horas, cuando llegues van estár muchos días sin dormir - dijo con una sonrisa guiñandome el ojo izquierdo, poniéndose en posicion para dormir un poco, y no es para menos eran las nueve de la noche, llegaríamos allá a las siete de la mañana.

-x-x-x Diez horas después x-x-x-x

James y yo estábamos bajando del avión, y yendo a la sala de espera y vi a Esmee y Carlisle.

-Hijo!- grito Esmee corriendo hacia mi - te extrañe mucho.

-Yo igual madre - dije abrazándola - Padre que gusto verte - le dije.

-Igual Edward - Mi padre Carlisle era muy diferente a mí, yo era más como Esmee. Siempre e pensado que soy la decepcíon de él, siempre quiso que fuera Militar, pero mi madre siempre me guió al camino que yo quería derecho.

-Y éste es tu amigo?-pregunto mamá - Mucho gusto Esmee Cullen y él es mi esposo Carlisle Cullen.

-Mucho gusto señora y señor Cullen, James Ulley

-Bueno mucho gusto James, pero vamos yendonos que seguro están muy cansados - dijo Carlisle -Ademas en 1 hora debo llegar a la oficina.

-Vámonos - dije serio, ni hoy que su hijo vino desde 3 años en Londres, no es capas de mostrar un poco de sentimientos? ¡Diablos

-Bonito carro - dije

-Tú sabes - dijo arrogantemente. Nos subimos al coche y acomodamos en el coche, y comenzo a correr. A más de 100 km/h . El gran Carlisle Cullen nunca llegaría tarde, o faltaría aunque su familia se estuviera muriendo.

El viaje de media hora lo hicimos en menos de veinte minutos. Llegamos a casa y bajamos las maletas.

-Bueno me voy a trabajar que la pasen bien adiós! - dijo Carlisle despidiendose.

-Ven conmigo james te muestro, la casa y tu habitación.

-Te sigo Esmee - dijo James.

Mientras yo me iva y me cambiaba de ropa a mi cuarto saque de la maleta mi Chip de aquí para meterselo, listo para ir donde Tanya a la escuela. Fui bajando las escaleras y me encontré con Esmee.

-Vas a salir? - pregunto Esmee - No ¿estas cansado?

-Sí, voy a visitar a Tanya a Northwestern.

-¿Claro viniste a darle una sorpresa no? - pregunto

-Sí, Esmee cuando vuelva vamos a hablar! - le dije

Agarre el Aston Martin de mi padre y me fui a Northwestern. Y llegue muy rapido y como no perderme si tenía mi GPS. Fui a la entrada y vi a un Guardia.

-Hola Buenos diías, ando buscando a una señorita Denali, vino hoy? - pregunte

-Buenos días, si ella está! Como es su nombre? - Pregunto

-Señor es que yo soy su novio Edward vine de sorpresa, puede no decirle - El me miraba desconfiado.

-Como es su apellido? - pregunto

-Cullen Edward Cullen.

-Bueno, Valla a la cantina yo le avisare que tiene visita - dijo mirándome con mucha desconfíasa

-Gracias - dije.

Subi rapido en el ascensor y busque la cantina. Vi a Tanya caminando hacia aquí, así que me escondí y puse mis manos en sus ojos

¿Quien es? - Grito Tanya

-Tu novio desde Londres - dije con voz aterciopelada, en menos de 10 segundos volteaba y abría los ojos, tenía los ojos como platos - SORPRESA!.

-OH POR DIOS EDWARD- dijo abrazándome y besandome toda la cara - BABY PORQUE NO ME DIJISTE QUE IVAS A VENIR, OH DIOS.

-Era sorpresa Tanya - dije besándola y mordiendo sus labios - Espero no verte molestado.

-¡No claro que no!- dijo ella mientras la astrástraba a una mesa.

-Esperame voy a buscar mi cartera - dijo entrando yendo a su salón, vino rápidamento - Ya aquí la tengo ven vámonos!

-Espera no tienes clases?- le pregunte

-No, tenía la hora libre, solamente estaba en clase porque Isabella está en clase y no quiero salir sola, ven vamos a tomar algo - Bajamos por él acsensor besandonos y llegamos donde el guardia

-Hola Bruno! - dijo Tanya - ¿Vio quien llego? ¡Mi Novio Eddie!- dijo casi chillando.

-No me digas Eddie que no me gusta Tanya - le susurre con una sonrisa.

-Si me di cuenta señorita - dijo viéndonos con una gran sonrisa.

-Ven vamos nena que vas a llegar tarde después y cuentame que ha pasado por aquí - dije sacándola del edificio.

-Bueno no han pasado muchas cosas he ido muchas veces de compra con Esmee y bueno Carlisle siempre con distancia pero amable tu sabes. Y este es mi Segundo día de Universidad y no estoy con mi mejor amiga, la que te conté Isabella Swan! y como te dejo entrar Bruno? - pregunto

-Ah que bien! Si me contaste mucho de ella, cuando la conosco? Y bueno le dije que era tu novio y era una sorpresa.- pregunte intrigado por la famosa amiga de Tanya

-No lo se y Claro Bruno es un amigo que le e contado de ti! - dijo Tanya - Y James Vicky ¿como están?

-Nena James vino conmigo él puede acompañarnos a conocer a tu amiga Isa y Vicky quedo muy triste - le dije

-¡Perfecto¡ le avisare a Isa y Vicky ¿no se molestara? - Dijo

-No lo creo, además es para que James consiga nuevas amistades- dije

-Si verdad - dijo mientras estacionaba el carro, al frente de Starbucks.

-¿Que desean? - pregunto una chica, cuando nos sentamos.

-Yo quiero un café negro - dije - ¿tu Tani?

-Yo quiero un Frappuccino de Caramelo.

-Enseguida.

Seguimos hablando de todo un poco sobre todo, sobre Isabella y demás la hora se fue rápidamente y ya estábamos al frente de Northwestern.

-Te vengo a buscar a la salida amor - le dije dándole un beso - a que hora sales?

-En dos horas!- dijo saliendo - te amo!

-Te quiero! - le dije

Estaba corriendo a toda velocidad pero vi un coche muy moderno un Volvo mas moderno que el mio en Londres, cuando de pronto vi una chica y vi que yo estaba corriendo muy rápido estaba por atropellarla. ¡Oh dios! Comense a frenar lo más rápido que pude. Y frene justo a tiempo, vi que tenía los ojos cerrados y se agarraba asi misma nerviosa.

-¡Chica! ¿Estás bien? - pregunte

Abrío sus ojos rápidamente, y vi a una hermosa chica, con pelo marrón rojiso, ojos verdes azulados, cuerpo de ensueño , vestía un vestido que se veía de marca un vestido hermoso, era alta con tacones.

-Si estoy bien y me llamo Bella - Me dije mirándome fijamente y camine hacia ella.

-Umm que bien, porque sería una lástima, una hermosura como tuviera algún daño - dije agarrando su mano y plantándole un beso, fácil - Soy Edward y Bella de donde? De Isabella? - Asintío - Hermoso nombre, hermoso como la dueña.

-Gracias por los cumplidos, y gracias por no matarme - dijo volteandose

-Hey espera, quieres tomar algo conmigo hoy? - pregunte esperanzado tomando mi brazo, Quito mi mano viéndome.

-Hoy no puedo lo siento - comenzándo a voltearse.

-Porque no? - pregunte insistente. Me dio una Mirada "a ti que te importa" - Bueno otro día? Dame tu número - dije entregándole mi Iphone.

-Umm no se- dijo

-Porfavor Bella.

-Bueno - desbloque mi Iphone y se lo Entrege y escribío su número. - Listo - dijo.

-Espera déjame tomarte una foto - la hice sonreír.

- En mi whatsapp, ahí una foto mía agarrala - dijo

-Sí, puede ser pero quiero una foto ahora, - dije poniendo mi celular en cámara y sonrío mostrando todos sus dientes dulcemente.- Saliste perfecta. - dije

-Adulador- dijo apenada.- Pero me tengo que ir un placer Edward au revoir!

-No necesitas que te lleve? - pregunte.

-No, gracias yo puedo ir sola- me dijo sonriendo con suficiencia.

-No lo dudo pero, estás segura?- pregunte

-Sí muy segura - Dijo -adíos Edward - dijo guiñandome un ojo

-Hasta luego Bella.

Movío sus caderas sensualmente caminando hacia la calle yendose, ¿Oh dios porque le pedi su numero? Tengo una novia que me acabo de encontrar, pero no lo podía evitar, ella es muy Hermosa diablos!

Vi mi whatsapp y veía una foto de ella de su cuerpo en la playa en bikini como en Miami y le di a mandar mensaje:

Hola Hermosa,

Soy Edward, sales bellísima en esa foto (;.

Respondio antes de lo que pense: Gracias me lo han dicho xx.

Mientras manejaba hacia casa a hablar con mama. Pensaba en lo que hacía, y pienso en Bella será la misma Isabella amiga de Tanya? No creo sería mucha casualidad. Mejor lo olvido y me concentro en la carretera.

Llegue a casa y James estába afuera con su laptop seguro en una videoconferencia con Vicky, preferí no molestarlo ni decirle nada por ahora, sí era lo mejor, y entre a casa.

-Hijo! Te tardaste más de lo esperado - dijo Esmee viendo su reloj blanco parecido al de la Hermosa Bella.

-Si es que fui a Northwestern y tome algo con Tanya, me voy a bañar, comer y hablamos mami ya vuelvo

-Perfecto está bien hijo - subí las escaleras en dos en dos a asearme

x-x-x 20 minutos despúes con unos jeans azules y una camisa negra Lacoste x-x

¡No te tardaste nada! Alla está tú comida cariño ya estoy contigo! - dijo Esmee con una sonrisa.

-Sí, es que en verdad quiero hablar contigo sobre algo- ella asintio - voy a comprar un apartamento en el Loop, para mí y James, bueno más para mí.

-Pero hijo porqué?- sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas

-No es nada Esmee, lo que pasa necesitamos mas privacidad y además Carlisle todavía no me perdona que yo allá estudiado derecho.

-Carino claro que si, no huvo nada que perdonar, y tu sabes como es tu papa el no es muy esfusivo y además le gusta cumplir a su trabajo - dijo ella cabeza baja con voz rota.

-Igual madre prefiero evitar una discusión o algo parecido hablare con James cuando termine en su laptop - dije decidido.

-Respeto tu decisión, además ya estás bastante mayor para elegir lo que quieres hacer - dijo mi madre.

-Si lo se pero no es mi decisión solamente, pero de james igual - dije

- Que es también mi decisión? - pregunto James.

-James de verdad lo estuve pensando y hable con Esmee, y le platique que los mejor que arquilemos un apartamento en el Loop, necesitamos nuestra privacidad igual.

-Lo había pensado pero no quería decirte nada, estabas emocionado en quedarte aquí.

-Pero igual lo mejor es que tengamos nuestro propio y equipado apartamento - dije con una sonrisa.

-Si es lo mejor desde mañana comensamos a buscar - dijo James sentándose.

-Perfecto! - dije entre mímismo.

Seguimos hablando hasta que llego Carlisle y estabámos riéndonos cuando entro todos nos quedamos callado,

-Que paso por qué se quedan callados? - pregunto duramente

-Hablabamos que desde mañana, empezamos a buscar apartamentos en el Loop - le dije

-Porqué? Aquí hay cuartos de sobra! - dijo enojado - no entiendo la necesidad de pagar algo, si ya tienes, eres estúpido o que Edward?

-No no lo soy Carlisle solamente que quiero privacidad con Tanya - y con Bella si puede ser - y James no se quedara aquí! Así que nos vamos, somos mayores, tenemos nuestro propio dinero y

podemos hacer lo que nos venga en gana y tú no tienes nada que opinar! - le dije saliendo de la cocina yendo hacia la sala de estar.

¡EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN VEN ACA! - grito Carlisle -NO HEMOS TERMINADO, TODO ESTO ES TU CULPA ESMEE, SI ÉL FUERA MILITAR..

-SI HAN TERMINADO CARLISLE ¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE QUE ES EL PRIMER DIA QUE TU HIJO ¡SE QUEDA AQUI! Y TU TE PONES COMO UN MALDITO ANIMAL? A MI PUEDES DECIR LO QUÉ QUIERAS PERO A MI HIJO NO, YA NO EL YA ELIGIO SER UN ABOGADO Y NO VA A ECHARSE PARA ATRAS! - Dijo Esmee, me quede un poco en shock

-ESMEE POR DIOS! - Dijo Carlisle escandalisado

-ESMEE NADA CARLISLE, ME CANSE DE TI YA ME HACES UN FAVOR Y TE VAS DE AQUI HASTA QUE LE ¡PIDAS UNAS DISCULPAS A TU HIJO! -

-¿COMO ME PIDES ESO? NO TENGO NADA DE QUE PEDIRLE DISCULPAS! - grito y me arte!

-Ya basta! No le grites más a mama! Nos vamos mamá! - dije agarrándola del brazo y ella se solto.

-No hijo, él es que tiene que irse, bastante ya le he soportado!- dijo Esmee roja de la rabia con ojos llorosos.

-Es mejor que se vaya Señor Cullen - dijo James hasta ahora no me di cuenta que él estaba aquí escuchándolo todo.

-¡Me voy pero volvere! - grito Carlisle estrellando la puerta y arrancando el coche.

-Ya mamá, me quedare contigo no vas a estar sola - le dije mientras ella era un mar de lágrimas.

-Por favor, no se vayan por ahora, esta casa es demasiado grande para mi sola - dijo viéndome a los ojos, y vi el dolor en ellos.

-Está bien mamá, pero no quieres venir con nosotros a nuestro futuro departamento? Mientras se arregla todo con Carlisle?- Dije - Ademas tienes razón, esta casa es muy grande para ti.

-No lo se - dijo indecidida

-Venga con nosotros Señora Cullen, así nos conciente con su comida - dijo James ganandose un sonrojo y una sonrisa de mi madre.

-Bueno está decidido te vienes con nosotros, James y yo buscaremos un penthouse para los tres y vamos a estar muy tranquilos.

Aproveche para mandarle un whatsapp a Tanya:

Amor no puedo ir a buscarte lo siento mamá tiene un problema y quiero quedarme con ella te quiero nos vemos luego!

Y le mande otro a Bella:

Te crees mucho verdad? Me gustas (; - decidí arriesgarme un poco por ella, ademas estoy con Tanya solamente porque mi padre lo quiso así, ella buena posición, Hermosa y hija unica de un gran abogado y ella seguía sus pasos. Con el tiempo aprendí a querer a Tanya pero solo como una amiga.

Seguimos hablando de Londres y Tanya, ella me respondio que no hay problema, ella puede tomar un taxi. Ya en la noche Isabella me conteste ¿estara muy ocupada? ¿o estara con su novio?

-No me creo mucho, soy mucho:* - escribío

Respondi rápidamente: Quisiera ese beso personalmente (;

¡Pero no volvio a contestar Eres un bruto Edward! Ella no es como cualquier chica que se entregara a tus brazos y te abrirá las piernas como la mayoría.

Me quite la ropa y me quede en boxers.

-Mañana será un Nuevo día - dije cerrando los ojos. Antes de lo que esperaba ya estaba despierto parece que el Jetlag no me afecto! Eran las siete y media de la mañana, bueno almenos no hoy.

Abri mi Iphone y vi el mensaje de Tanya sin leer y nada de Bella

-Buenos días,

No contestaste ayer, lo siento si te ofendí cenamos esta noche?

Le mande a Bella y vi el de Tanya

Hola amor ¿nos vemos hoy? - pregunto Tanya.

-Ya veremos - dije basandome en la respuesta de Bella.

Me metí a bañar y vi que Bella contesto: Puede ser

Aunqué nunca podramos estár juntos un revolcon más no es nada uno más uno menos? Que va

Eso me daba esperanzas de verdad que sí.

* * *

**Ya se odien mucho a Carlisle! Pronto ya la cena de Ed y bells! (; **

**Muchas gracias por leer!**

**Y otra vez gracias Karenseguram te dedicamos estee capii y a las otras chicas!**

**Las leedoras/os fantasmas almenos dejen un review! **

**Besos**


End file.
